Remembering Thema
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: Companion piece for He's my son. 'Father, will you tell me about her?" Atem requested weakly, staring up at his father from his bed. Aknamkanon didn't have the heart to refuse. He decided that the small detraction would be good for both of them.


Aknamkanon waited impatiently for the doctor to finish examining his son. Atem had begun to show small improvements since their conversation about the woman Atem mentioned from his dream. The young prince often asked questions about Thema and upon waking , he would tell his father of the time he spent with her.

These conversations often gave Aknamkanon mixed emotions. He knew in his heart that his wife would protect their son, yet worried what the visits could mean.

"My king," the doctor called turned to him.

"The Prince is resting now, he is still very weak as you know, unable to be unattended for more than a moment or two. He does seem to show subtle improvement, his temperature is slowly falling." The Pharaoh nodded.

"Good news at last."

"Yes, however, at this point in time, his condition is quite tenuous and although it's a small victory, it's too early to tell if he will regain his strength and recover fully. You and I are doing all we can, he must take over now. Continue to encourage him to rest in bed and take the medicine. Having you at his bedside is helping. He tells me you are able to provide comfort to him and he's grateful to have you with him."

"He's my son, of course I will be there, does he think-"

"He simply knows how busy you are, A pharaoh has many responsibilities, he's well aware of this. Prince Atem is a bright boy indeed." The doctor smiled.

"How can I help him regain his strength, is there a way to ease this for him?"

"Be strong and he will take what he needs from you. Your main concern should be keeping him in bed, administering medicine and providing comfort. This is the best advice I have to give. Should there be any change, please send for me."

"I will, thank you." The King said sincerely.

"He should have another dose of medicine within the next two hours. Allow the Prince to rest when he can." Aknamkanon nodded. He entered the room quietly and sat down beside the bed. Atem coughed harshly, his father frowned.

"Would you like some water?" The pharaoh offered.

"Y-yes please." The child's voice was strained and weak.

Aknamkanon slipped a hand behind his son cradling the frail boy's head in his arm as he brought the cup of cool water to Atem's lips. When the boy had finished, his father carefully lowered him back against his pillows and fixed the blanket around him.

"Thank you."

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Not from earlier... I'm sorry,Father."

"There's nothing to be sorry for,Atem. You're not feeling well, it happens to everyone."

"But you're a king, you have other, more important things to do. I've been keeping you from-

" Atem, nothing is more important to me than you. You are my heart. I do have responsibility to our kingdom, but that does not mean I will ever stop being your father. It's all right, my boy." He soothed.

"You aren't upset with me for keeping you here?"

"Absolutely not. It's upsetting to me that you have to go through this and I can do so little to ease it. I would take it away from you if I could." He reached out and stroked the pale boy's hair.

"I know you would, but I don't want you to have it either."

"You are so much like your dear mother."

"I am?"

"Yes, she had a kind heart and cared more for others than herself. She was incredible. I owe so much to her. I knew from the first moment I met her, there was something special about her."

"I wish she could be with us." Atem said sadly.

"So do I, my son. Your mother loved you more than anything in the world."

"Why did she have to go, didn't she want to be with us?"

"Of course she did. If only you knew how much you meant to her before you were even born. I regret that you did not have much time with her."Aknamkanon sighed heavily.

"Father?"

"Yes, Atem?"

"Could you tell me about her?"

"What would you like to know?"

"Everything. I have been feeling very sick for a long time, maybe a story will help make me feel better." The weakness in his son's voice broke the King's heart. How could he possibly refuse the request, perhaps the detraction would do the boy some good.

"Very well, I suppose in a case like this it would be best to start from the beginning."Aknamkanon said thoughtfully. " Yes, the day I met my dear Thema, my future Queen and your dear mother. "


End file.
